


Kind Eyes, Kind Heart, Kind Smile

by AnnoyedSkittle



Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #letmukurobehappy2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyedSkittle/pseuds/AnnoyedSkittle
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba, the girl who's never gotten to wrap herself in the blanket that is affection, finally got the smile she always longed to receive.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Kind Eyes, Kind Heart, Kind Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so a friend and I decided to write for the same concept and it was: Mukuro getting a crush on Naegi!! I was kinda stuck on mine for a bit (which is why it's so short D':) but I ended up liking it a bit!! Yay!! anyhow #letmukurobehappy2020

It felt weird.

It felt undeserving, different, and wrong.

It felt like a mistake for such a sweet, sincere smile to be given to someone who was lying about their identity, their place in the game, and their knowledge of the mastermind.

But, it happened.

Makoto Naegi, the ultimate lucky student, had smiled at Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate solider.

Such a small gesture, so calm and soft with no malice lingering in-between the teeth. It was a real, genuine smile, and it just happened to be aimed at the voluntary traitor.

Though, it wasn’t just the smile. The smile was most definitely apart of all the fluttering and regret that filled her chest, but the compliment seemed to glide right through her act as if the layers of makeup and the fake voice were nothing short of invisible.

“I think your freckles look nice,” he had said, his eyes kind and his voice kinder.

It was different from any small comment Hifumi or Leon had made, those were meant for Junko and her dazzling eyes and fluffy hair. No, this one was for Mukuro and her freckles and her smaller eyes. It was meant for the kid who found shelter in a group of glorified homicidal maniacs, who was so loyal to her sister that she’d risk her stability for her, who never once got a smile.

Mukuro, starstruck and a light shade of pink, overheard nothing of the conversation that floated around her. Her brain was practically mush, and she didn’t even care about the theories her classmates were mulling over - she knew all the right answers anyways. She just kept basking in the feeling of being given a sincere look, a couple of kind words, and maybe even a nugget of friendship.

The feeling she so selfishly bathed in was, however, still stupidly foreign. Never before had she felt the gushing of blood in her head or sudden breakdown of common sense; nor has she ever felt so comfortable, like she was sitting on a cloud, draped in the kindest of silks.

Trying her hardest to classify her mushy and, by her standards, obscene emotions, a certain comment from Junko propped itself in her mind.

“It’s so fuckin’ easy to manipulate that stupid slut, with her and her fat ass crush on me.”

Mukuro, realizing just how easily Makoto had gotten her to fall over him as a spilled glass of milk falls over the counter, grew quite a bit pinker. 


End file.
